1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to urinal covers for out-of-order urinals in public restrooms.
2. Description of the Related Art
In public restrooms for men, an out-of-order urinal may or may not have a sign indicating its condition. If a sign is present, it is usually one which has been prepared from any available writing surface and printed with no special care. At times, the inoperative condition of the fixture is indicated by masking tape attached to the fixture at odd angles. Plastic or paper bags may be taped to the fixture to indicate its inoperative condition.
All of these measures are unsightly, and a give a poor impression of the establishments in which the fixtures are located. Additionally, the presence of an out-of-order urinal tends to serve as a target for cigarette butts or wads of paper towels, which add to the unsightly appearance of the urinal.